


当暴雪沉静时

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特来到苏联并待到离开的这段时间内的一些故事和他与伊万之间关系的转变。





	1. Chapter 1

基尔伯特单独一个人坐在会议室里，那里并不算很大，但是此刻却显得空旷，他的手指没有节奏地敲击着桌面，一下一下，杂乱无章的样子，或许他并不知道自己在做什么，只是下意识地完成这个动作。

就在刚刚，他被按着坐在了这个位子上然后听完了全程的会议，战胜国讨论得火热，有些地方甚至可以用上“争论”这一个词语，但是他与自己身旁的路德维希没有发语的权利。他的弟弟显得有些无精打采，那些条款一份一份递到面前的时候都只是机械地签上他的名字，他甚至连扫都没有扫一眼。基尔伯特看过那些文件，他并不能反驳什么，他们是战败国，必须得无条件接受那一些东西。他拍了拍自己弟弟的肩膀然后交叠起手指搁在桌上，他没有去看任何一个国家，眼神只是空洞地看着自己前方的那一方白色的墙壁。

国家们所在讨论着的下一个问题是对于“普鲁士”的存亡，阿尔弗雷德激动地拍着桌子说这样子的军国主义地区是绝对不能被留下的，会议室一下子变得安静起来，没有人再说什么，实际上并没有人敢为基尔伯特说一句话，准确来说，没有人愿意为“普鲁士”说一句话。弗朗西斯侧过头去看看基尔伯特，对方那过于平静的样子令他感到心口一阵酸涩，他作为“法兰西”没有办法说什么，但是作为“弗朗西斯”却想做些什么，他又转头去看看坐在自己身旁的亚瑟，然而他也只是把手平放在桌上然后低着头不发一语。

僵局。

“给苏联不就好了。”有一个不怎么大的声音想起在会议室里，基尔伯特有些惊讶地循着声音望去，他的头有些僵硬地转了过去，果然是此刻他有些并不想看到的人。

阿尔弗雷德像是有些惊讶，他停顿了半秒钟，随后摘下眼镜擦拭了一下，重新挂到鼻梁上的时候眯起了眼睛看着坐在自己正对面的那个高大的斯拉夫人。

“嗯？”他像是带着点威胁，声调变得冰冻一般。

“我说，把普鲁士交给苏联不就好了？”伊万像是没有听出阿尔弗雷德语气中的不悦似的重复了一下自己刚刚所说的话，同时将声音提高，就在那一瞬间，会议室里像是重新回到了一开始的气氛之中，就连一直有些不在状况内的路德维希也惊讶地盯着那个斯拉夫人。

啊你给本大爷添什么乱。基尔伯特有些烦躁地抓抓自己乱翘着的头发，他不是没有感受到会议一开始对方就向自己投射过来的过于热烈的眼光，干嘛搞得跟本大爷很亲近似的，基尔伯特不禁在心中腹诽。基尔伯特忍不住瞪了一眼伊万，然后对方朝自己笑笑，嘴角的弧度有些微妙，在他眼里倒还好，不知看在阿尔弗雷德眼中会是怎样。

怎样都好吧，反正也不太想和他们中的任何一个人扯上过多的关系，哪种下场自己都不会说什么，应该是无权说什么，只能任由他们摆布，不甘心？怎么会没有，但是在那个一瞬间基尔伯特觉得自己活得够长久了，起码他踏着中世纪而来直到现在，看过无数的东西，纷争也好，死亡也罢，他早就将这些东西看得寡淡。不过是国家利益，不过是为了符合历史的舞台，总有人要谢幕，强大如罗马帝国，不依旧将世界留给后来的他们？

他在心里不由得嗤笑起来，笑什么他也不太明白，笑美利坚的尚未成熟，笑自己当初为了弟弟跟随着那个疯子，笑这个宛若舞台的会议厅，笑舞台上包括自己的每一个人。

事情并没有一个定论，应该表态的两兄弟一个都没有说话，一个处于极度纠结之中而另一个人，没有人知道他在想什么。

基尔伯特停止了敲击桌面的动作，他将整只手摊平，指关节被刚刚的举动弄得有些泛红，在他呈现出苍白的皮肤上留下比较深的痕迹。他用另一只手去揉搓那个部位，将红色扩大范围，直到有一点点的疼痛泛起他才收手。基尔伯特将身子往后靠在椅背上，在几分钟之后他站了起来，刚站起来的时候因为起身太快而有些眩晕的感觉，他快速地伸出双手撑住桌子来保持自己的平衡，眼前一阵黑色，他闭了闭眼，缓了一会儿才睁开，一边想着自己什么时候身体变得虚弱起来一边试图挪动着自己的脚步。有些踉跄，不过走了两步之后便恢复了过来，他摇摇头，推开了会议室的门走了出去。

他走在走廊上，皮鞋的鞋跟敲击着光滑的大理石地面发出清脆而整齐的声响，说起来他并不是很喜欢皮鞋，他更加习惯并且喜欢军靴，这有些生硬的鞋子并不跟他的脚，初穿之时将他的脚磨出了很大的血泡。他看到伊万在一闪敞开着的窗户面前抽烟，在昏暗的走廊中基尔伯特可以看到烟头微弱的火光以及淡淡的烟，对方的心情似乎并不是很好，起码没有他在会议上所见的那一般好、基尔伯特轻轻咋舌，在离伊万有一点距离的地方停下了自己的脚步，心脏又开始疼痛起来，对方毁灭柏林时给自己造成的打击是巨大的，他甚至在看到对方朝自己一步步走近的时候很没种地昏迷了过去，直到对方托着他倒下的身躯的时候他还在想着让阿西提前撤退出柏林真是一个明智的选择、

这种像是要被毁灭一切的刻骨铭心的疼痛，还是让作为哥哥的我来承担好了。但是基尔伯特，你忘了这也是路德维希的心脏么？这样子是没法帮他分担痛苦的，伊万接着他的时候分明就是知道眼前这个人到底在想什么，他有些咬牙切齿地这么去想，然后抱着基尔伯特坐在柏林的废墟上。

我不想这么做的基尔，但是，你烧了莫斯科，你让我的心脏再次遭受了打击，我就要加倍地送回给你，让你永远记得是谁给你造成了苦痛与灾难。

“喂混蛋。”基尔伯特上前踢了踢伊万的小腿，他才不会对那个人用什么尊称呢，反正自己现在也不是一个国家什么的，不需要去想别的什么了，就是这点看上去还不错。

“基尔伯特你是想让你的弟弟再受一点苦么？”伊万像是并没有感受到疼痛一般冲基尔伯特笑得如同五月的艳阳天，但是这笑容中并没有一丝暖意，倒像是裹挟着西伯利亚的寒冻。

“我不信你像阿尔弗雷德那种冠冕堂皇的人，我和你纠缠了几百年还不知道你的脾性？哪怕你现在改信社会主义，你本质上还不像那个眼中只有他一个人的自大狂。”基尔伯特白了高大的斯拉夫人一眼，根本没把他的话放进自己的脑中，自顾自地趴在窗口看着外面的景色。

“基尔说话还真是不留情面啊。”伊万也不恼，跟着一并趴到了窗口。

两人沉默了半天，最后是基尔伯特最先沉不住气，他抓抓自己的耳朵，像是有点难以企口似的，张了两三次嘴终于将他找伊万的最终目的说了出来。

“本大爷同意跟你去苏联。”他没有转头去看伊万的神情，就只是将这句话说了出来，说话的时候他的眼睛盯着正前方看，对面只是一堵无趣的墙，但是基尔伯特就像是对它十分感兴趣一样，“前提条件是你不准对阿西出手。”

伊万并没有给出答复，基尔伯特觉得奇怪，然后转头看了对方一眼，捶了一下他的肩膀然后小声地骂了一句“你傻了啊”，这才让斯拉夫人回过神来。

“我以为你……”他有些磕磕绊绊地开口，但是话语里莫名洋溢着喜悦。

“以为什么啊？我想了一下，比起阿尔弗雷德，还是去你那里吧，毕竟社会主义这种东西是在本大爷家里出现的。”基尔伯特有些骄傲地拍拍伊万宽阔的背，然后转过身来继续说，“而且我看不惯那小子的做法。”他的语“走了混蛋，明天还会有一堆的事情要忙呢。”基尔伯特率先踏出一步向走廊的另一端走去，伊万有些后知后觉地跟上前，然后一并消失在楼梯的末端。

基尔伯特在前往莫斯科的飞机上做了一个梦，梦中的自己奔跑在雪原上，是幼时的自己，穿着骑士团的衣服，被冻得嘴唇发紫但依旧在奔跑着。他像是在寻找着什么，不停地跑，不知疲倦一样。在过了很久之后体力终于开始不支，速度慢慢降了下来，步伐也开始不稳，但是，依旧在向前。太阳一点一点从地平线上升起，然后在金色笼罩整块冰封大地的时候，幼小的他终于停了下来。

基尔伯特顺着梦中自己的视角去看，一大片向阳的金色花田展露在他的面前，在那一刻，他仿佛见到了世界上最为美好的事物。


	2. Chapter 2

基尔伯特是被冻醒的，然后他骂骂咧咧地抱紧了自己的双臂让自己尽可能地在座椅上蜷缩起来，但是他依旧不想睁开眼睛，他实在是太困倦了，几乎是好几个晚上都没有睡觉，前一天坐在会议室里听各国争论的时候就已经是很困的一种状态了。有一张毯子被盖在了他的身上，这倒是令他有些清醒过来，他眨眨眼然后看到伊万把手伸回去的动作。

“喂。”基尔伯特有起床气，这一点跟他认识了有几百个年头的人都比较清楚，没有人敢在这个时候去招惹这个曾经被冠有“条顿战神”的男人。他把手从毛毯下伸出来一点，其实就只是伸出来一根修长的手指，然后戳了戳身边的伊万，这个举动引来了一旁苏联士兵的不满，他们用俄罗斯语说着什么，语气十分不善的样子，基尔伯特才不管那些，他懒懒地扫过那些士兵，就只消这么一看，对方是顿时就噤了声，只得微微低下头去专注于别的事情上。

伊万侧过头去询问基尔伯特，日耳曼人四下里看看，拽着高大的那一方往下贴近他，他把嘴凑到伊万的耳边问了些什么。士兵们在一旁看着，他们无法将视线从这两位大人身上移开，他们必须全程保护他们的安全，十分好奇这两位在交流些什么，只能看见伊万不时地点头或者摇头，基本属于没有开口说话，仅仅只用肢体语言来表达自己的观点。过了一会儿基尔伯特笑了一下边拍着伊万的后背边放开了他，重新用毛毯将自己裹了起来往后靠去，稍稍挪动了几下之后便没有了动静，想必是再次睡熟过去。

伊万看看窗外再看看已经把自己的头也给埋进毛毯中去的基尔伯特，现在这个场景让他莫名想到对方在七年战争中在自己家里待过的时候，尽管只有短短的时间，最后基尔伯特还是在亚瑟的帮助下重新回到德意志的土地上去，但是就是那么一段时间他觉得自己与基尔伯特之间的关系被紧紧缠绕在一起，起码会有好几百年，当时的他这么觉得，现在的他依旧这么想，他希望自己能将基尔伯特放在手心里，但是对方有的时候并不领情。七年战争那会儿他把他带回俄罗斯，放在宫殿里整日地陪他，那个时候他仿佛觉得这就是最大的幸福了，但是基尔伯特没怎么笑过，应该是，那一段时间里，基尔伯特都很少笑，不仅仅是在七年战，或许从很早开始便是了。

是从什么时候开始就把目光放在基尔伯特身上的呢？伊万凝视着缩在自己身旁的这一团毛毯生物，意识到自己有些失态之后他也欲盖弥彰地闭上眼睛休息，待会儿踏上俄罗斯的土地有基尔伯特好受的了，他有些恶劣地这么想。

对啊，是从什么时候开始的呢？认识基尔伯特是在很久很久之前，久到他自己都快要忘掉那个了，大概是在自己还不是一个国家的时候吧，小小的骑士团摔在冰湖里不停挣扎，自己还要费劲将他拖到岸上。那个时候他也有记日记的习惯，是看到在一旁发着抖但还在逞强额小骑士从怀中掏出一本湿漉漉的本子之后才习得的，他有些笨拙地依样画葫芦，在回到家中之后找了纸笔写下一个个稚嫩的文字。

想和德意志骑士团成为朋友，他记得他的第一篇日记在结尾的地方是这么写的。

伊万睁开眼睛的时候已是飞机正在下降的时候，他眨了两下当做是适应环境，然后伸手去推了在一旁仍旧陷在梦境之中的基尔伯特，对方明显是被推醒了，很不乐意的样子，毛毯从头顶滑落到胸前，依旧闭着眼睛但是他伸手去挥开伊万，几次之后伊万便没有什么动作了，他也以为他是懒得再逗自己，扭了一下脖子歪向另一边睡去。但是下一秒盖在他身上的毛毯就被人掀开，他的身体也随即暴露在凌冽的空气之中。他本身就穿得稀薄，柏林的温度比起莫斯科来说简直是太温暖了，他十分后悔自己没有在出发前随身带上自己的外套，他把它塞进了自己的简易行李中，导致他现在在这里被冻得瑟瑟发抖。

“你他妈就不会在飞机上开一点暖气么？”他尽量让自己的气息平稳起来，天知道接下去莫斯科的冬季会有多恐怖。

伊万没有理会基尔伯特的无理取闹，他看着基尔伯特，那个眼神盯得对方心里一阵发毛，然后像是逃避似的飞快扭过头不与他对视。

“要到了，基尔伯特。”伊万把视线从他身上移开，这句话成功地令下一秒想要把脏话骂出口的基尔伯特平静下来，安安稳稳地坐在自己的座位上。

基尔伯特是一个很特别的存在，这是托里斯在看到他们两个人之后第一秒想到的话，没有一个人是这么被伊万对待的，东欧国家中没有一个会有这样的待遇。

基尔伯特看到将要与自己共事的一些东欧国家的时候只是轻轻地嗤鼻一笑，他基本上完全不把他们放在眼里，他们能算些什么呢？在这一点上，作为一个西欧国家的优越感体现了出来，哪怕他现在仅仅只是一个地区，哪怕德意志现在是战败国，他依旧觉得自己与那些东欧的国家没有任何可谈的东西。

“现在起你就是苏联的一份子了。欢迎来到莫斯科，基尔伯特同志。”伊万笑了一下，那个笑容不像是在之前基尔伯特看到的那种，更多的参杂着虚伪的糖蜜与别的什么，他轻轻哼了一声，然后等候着伊万的下面一句话。

他被带到一个房间，是他的卧室，待他把行李放下之后他又被带去了另一个房间，是他的办公室，然后他就被交付了一沓子文件说是今天的工作量，基尔伯特翻了翻那些文件，拉开办公桌后的靠背椅坐了下来，拿过一旁的钢笔沾了沾墨水伏案写了起来。托里斯在离开基尔伯特的办公室的时候轻轻地替他将门虚掩起来，他觉得这个西方来的男人肯定会创造出什么，他一定可以获得自己想要的东西就像几百年之前那样，当然这些都将是后话了。

直到晚餐之前基尔伯特才从房间里出来，他的精神不是很好的样子，看来飞机上短暂的休息并不能使他摆脱掉疲乏。

“苏联这里没有白吃的午餐。”伊万从一旁走了出来，看见基尔伯特有些疲倦地用手撑着自己的额头像是下一秒就会沉沉睡去，“有劳动才会有收获，基尔伯特同志在这里第一个半天完成了多少工作呢？”他用愉悦的声调冲基尔伯特询问着，然后拉开一旁的椅子坐了下来。

“现在不是在吃午饭白痴。”基尔伯特带着睡意的话语从一侧传了过来，进到伊万耳中的时候已是另一种效果了。他笑眯眯地看着基尔伯特，对方只是平静地用刀叉切着面前餐盘中的面包，一点都没有想要与他对视的想法。莱维斯在一旁已经被吓得发起抖来，东欧那些小国家都不敢冲伊万说这种话，但是基尔伯特敢，他现在的样子并不像是一个战败之后被送来苏联的地区，倒更像是与其平起平坐的国家，或者说，一种合作关系。

他们永远都不会明白这两人之间的一些事情，太过于微妙了，有的时候都不知道他们到底是爱着对方还是恨着对方。

一整顿晚饭期间都没有人再说什么，伊丽莎白在餐桌底下狠狠地踹了基尔伯特几脚，对方暗中呼痛但是表面上仍旧毫无波澜，他知道伊丽莎白担心自己，但是她也许忘了，能在这个家中，在这个时候和伊万有些什么的也只能是他基尔伯特了。

基尔伯特在晚饭之后就回到自己的办公室继续与那些文件奋斗，太过专心以至于伊丽莎白的敲门声他都没有听见，最后女子是带着一种愤怒的表情闯进来的，手上还端着滚烫的咖啡。

“混蛋基尔伯特我看你哪天就等着死在这个地方吧。”她放下咖啡杯的时候下手有些重，深褐色的液体被溅出来一些，基尔伯特连忙拿布来擦掉飞到文件上的咖啡，然后他又再次动起笔来写字，漂亮的字体从他的钢笔笔尖流了出来。伊丽莎白看着那些文件，辩读着上头的文字，她的俄语仍旧不是很好，看起正式文件来还是会有些吃力，最后她放弃了，转头看看房间，其实没啥好看的，与这里的几乎每一间办公室都差不多，典型的苏式风格，看久了就特别沉闷。

“基尔，”她再次唤了男人的名字，对方停下手中的笔抬头看她，有些茫然的样子，伊丽莎白轻微地叹气，满腔想要问的问题中最后只挑选了最不轻不重的一个，“你的俄语，怎么会这么好？”

基尔伯特转了转手中的钢笔，然后在写下最后一笔之后把笔帽给它盖好，然后直起身来拍了拍伊丽莎白。

“想变好么？本大爷可以教你。”


	3. Chapter 3

基尔伯特按掉吵闹中的闹钟，那个小东西在过于空旷的房间里一刻不停地提醒着他的起床时间，他疲倦地把手从被子中伸了出来，往旁边摸索了一阵才找到那个在昨天被自己随意放置的闹钟。之前他是不怎么使用闹钟的，就算是在有重要会议想要早起准备的时候他也基本不用，他的生物闹钟可以随时提醒他什么时候应该做什么，但是最近他却感到有些力不从心，从他上周第一次错过早餐之后他就在当天晚上给许久不用的闹钟上好了发条。说起来那个闹钟还是自己离开德意志时自己的弟弟匆忙塞进自己包中的，说是为了以防万一，总归会有用到的一天，好吧，当时他还嘲笑过这个小小的东西，但是这一周来他无比感谢这个玩意儿。

最近他觉得自己的身体状况并不是很好，尤其是睡眠质量，大概是来到苏联之后工作量增大的缘故，毕竟自己之前在德国的时候，尽管是在战时但是那个时候他所接触到的文件已经不是作为“国家”的文件了，充其量是“地区”，当然是没有现在多。伊万给了他许多的工作，大部分是战后重建与赔款相关，有一些看起来简直就像是勒索但是他咬着牙签下自己的名字然后交付给站在一旁的人带给伊万的上司。实在是太累的时候他会伸个懒腰然后趴在桌子上睡过去，往往是到了晚饭时间才被伊丽莎白叫醒，拖着有些不稳的步伐去餐厅和大家一起静坐着吃饭。

苏联的饭桌上很少有说话的声音，一开始伊万也会兴奋地说些什么，但是根本就没有人去听他说话，每个人都在想自己的事情，久而久之伊万提起事情的频率也越来越少，渐渐地就没有什么声音了。基尔伯特用勺子从自己面前的盆里舀起已经有些冷掉的豆汤，他把失去了香气的豆汤送进口中，有些机械地咀嚼着并没有被烧煮地很熟烂的豆子，有些还硌到了他的牙齿。喉结上下耸动之后一勺汤终于顺着食道进入自己的胃中，凉凉的感觉并不是很好，但是所有在这个餐桌上坐着的人目前都不会去在乎这些事情。

“太冷了。”基尔伯特开口评论着这顿饭，他直愣愣地看着坐在餐桌另一端的伊万，一时间整个餐桌旁的所有人都像是被惊吓到了，这是多久以来的第一句话了？托里斯暗中计算着时间，离伊万先生也闭上嘴巴不再说什么离开去有多久了？

“还有，豆子没有被煮熟。”基尔伯特依旧是开口发表着评论，这两句话如同炸弹一般在所有人的耳畔响起惊雷，然后基尔伯特重新拿起自己的勺子舀起汤来，他微微低下头去认真地撇着汤面上几乎不可见的油花，然后又给自己喂了一口。一时间这个空间里只能听见基尔伯特的勺子与餐盆底接触的声响与他喝汤时偶尔会发出的吸吮声，在过了仿佛有几年之久的时间后众人重新开始有了动作。

伊万放下了自己手中的餐具，他把自己面前的盆子推开了一点然后起身走到了基尔伯特的身旁，看着他这个动作的每一个人都不敢说什么，说实话他们根本就是被这两个人给惊吓住了，也没有人敢继续自己手上进食的动作，每一个人都只是紧张地把视线在这两个人之间来回切换，他们看着伊万一步一步走近基尔伯特，他的动作就像是在慢动作回放一般。

基尔伯特仍旧在喝汤，对此熟视无睹。

“基尔伯特同志。”伊万带着笑脸去拍拍稍显得更为精瘦的人的肩膀，然后在下一秒基尔伯特抬头去看他的时候他一个用力就把对方的头猛按向了餐盆，在听到巨大的声响之后才满意地带走了基尔伯特盛着汤的盆子去了厨房换了一份带着热度的汤。

每个人都惊悚地盯着基尔伯特，他此时慢慢抬起头来，头发和脸上流下的浓稠的深色汤汁一滴一滴敲在铺着花色桌布的餐桌上，他静坐了几秒钟然后无事人一样拿过托里斯急忙拿来的餐巾胡乱地抹了一下自己的脸。

他银白的发上沾染着奇怪的颜色，显得十分突兀。

晚上回到自己房间的时候基尔伯特不出意外地看到了正坐在自己床上的伊万。“你来有什么事？”基尔伯特擦拭着自己洗完澡后未干的头发然后站在一旁面无表情地看着眼前的伊万。

“这是我家哦基尔伯特同志请注意你自己的措辞。”伊万微微皱起眉头来，他并不喜欢这个样子的基尔伯特，这和他刚把他带回来的时候差别实在是太大了。

“是，对不起，伊万同志，请问您找我有什么事情要商量么？”基尔伯特换了一个姿势，能显得自己稍微卑微一点的姿势，然后重新开口问对方。

“……”伊万别过脸去盯着基尔伯特床头摆放着的闹钟，“对不起，吃饭的时候。”他把视线从闹钟上转回基尔伯特身上，然后犹豫着开口为自己之前的行为道了歉。

基尔伯特松了一口气，然后往前走去在床边找了个舒服的位置坐了下来，他抬手揉了揉高大男人的头发，那种淡奶油色的柔软的发在黑暗之中也散发着柔和的色泽，他又像是不过瘾，手又往下移，扯住了伊万两颊有些松软的肉拉扯起来，手感之好让他差点停不下来，直到伊万痛到轻轻讨饶他才恋恋不舍地松手，意犹未尽地又捏了两把。

“本大爷原谅你了。”基尔伯特笑着再次拍了拍对方的头顶，然后目送着高大的斯拉夫人转身出去的背影然后那个笑脸再次消失。

他知道自己最近的身体为什么会有些不太好，柏林正在遭受着分裂的危机，而这个，正是他使他的睡眠时间变得越来越长的原因。他有些无力地撑着自己的头然后关上了一旁昏暗的灯，拉上被子陷入睡眠之中。

基尔伯特这几个月都待在柏林，他在听到阿尔弗雷德将要在西柏林推行币制改革的消息之后就赶回了在自己这一部分境内的东柏林然后住进了伊万为他准备的一间小小的公寓里。其实这次被称为“柏林危机”的事件由基尔伯特看来是阿尔弗雷德刻意挑起的，干什么不好非要来个币制改革，这不是明摆着和伊万过不去吗？他对此是感到十分不满意的，虽然被苏联控制着的感觉也不是很好但是总好过于被美国在背后操控着一切，他很早就觉得这小子并没有表面上那么简单，亚瑟和弗朗西斯被他逼得只能勉强守着自己的一方土地，很多与他们一样的老牌资本主义国家早就开始没落，而英国与法国还在苟延残喘，世界的一半仿佛就在阿尔弗雷德的手中了。

基尔伯特跟随着伊万前去和阿尔弗雷德交涉，对方强硬的态度让伊万感到十分恼火，他的这个样子不仅仅是让伊万生气，连基尔伯特自己都觉得听不下去，伊万的话语中还有对于他的很大程度的考量而代表着美国立场的阿尔弗雷德则完完全全算计着自己的利益，这让基尔伯特暗中握紧了拳头，但是他知道自己不能在这里破坏这场谈话，哪怕空气之中剑拔弩张的味道早就传播开来，他也不能在之时让伊万更加难做。

“你这个混蛋！难道你就没有考虑过别的地区的感受吗？！自作主张会造成什么后果你不知道吗？！”伊万在这个时候拍着桌子愤怒地站起身来，他身体前倾然后失态地冲坐在对面的阿尔弗雷德吼过去。基尔伯特被吓了一跳，刚刚他坐在一旁根本就没有听两人之间在说什么，他的思绪倒有些飘到了别的地方，或许他潜意识里相信伊万作为苏联会帮助他获取到一些什么，他惊讶地看着此刻涨红着脸正吼着什么的人，对方又说了很多东西，然后还有夹带着的俄语，是失控时带出来的骂人的话，基尔伯特希望阿尔弗雷德并不能听懂多少俄语，这是他第一次看到这个男人这么冲别人吼，还是为了自己的事情，通常来说他的音量都不会很大而语调带着一丝奇怪的甜腻。

基尔伯特瞬间觉得自己跟着伊万去苏联好像也没有什么特别不好的地方。

“哼，你自己才是吧，你也不会事先考虑其他人的想法吧？我们半斤八两，别说的你自己像个圣人一般。”看起来阿尔弗雷德并不吃这一套，他避开伊万的目光随后意味深长地看了一眼有些呆坐在一旁的基尔伯特，“你也就只会为了他，来和我争什么吧？充其量不过就是个伪君子，装什么好人。”阿尔弗雷德的话深深刺到了伊万的某根神经，他的声音硬生生停了下来，然后僵硬地站在原地，基尔伯特观察到他高大的身体正在轻微地发起抖来，表情隐在刘海打在脸上的阴影之中看不明晰，像是在隐忍着什么。

“好了先生们今天就先到此为止吧。”基尔伯特连忙站起身来赶在伊万要开口说什么的时候打断了他们之间的僵局，他拽过伊万的西装袖口然后微微朝阿尔弗雷德欠了欠身，拉了伊万就往会议室之外走去。

“你……你可要小心。”阿尔弗雷德阴沉着一张脸开口冲基尔伯特说，基尔伯特停顿了一下，然后拉着伊万从他身边走过。

我们之间的事情，还轮不到你来说。他是这么在路过阿尔弗雷德的时候对他说的。


	4. Chapter 4

出了会议室来到走廊之后伊万依旧是那个姿势，头低得很低，嘴唇被他紧紧抿着，用力得甚至都有一些泛白。基尔伯特叹着气松开了自己的手然后转身面对着此刻不知道在想些什么的伊万。

“喂，你在想什么呢？”他有些急躁地开口询问着对方，但是伊万仍旧是那一副要死不活的样子，“本大爷没有那么多时间和你耗，快点说，说完我好回去继续干活。”他上前捏了捏伊万的脸，手劲使得有些大，这终于让伊万开了口。

伊万说话的方式，好吧，有些微妙，他先一把抱住基尔伯特，这一抱就令他局促不安起来了，他抬手去抚摸比自己高出不少的人的头顶，一下一下顺着他的头发像是一个母亲在安慰自己的孩子。基尔伯特在伊万看不到的角度翻了一个白眼，他这不像是被他拐到苏联来办事，倒像是来做他的保姆的，怎么那么不让人省心，说是说苏联是一个超级大国呢，那么孩子气说给弗朗西斯这帮人听肯定笑得半死。

待到伊万抱够了他才放开手，听见伊万低沉着声音说“谢谢”，然后基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀说“回去了”。

他们不是回莫斯科，时间紧凑加上与阿尔弗雷德的对话进行的并不是十分愉快，他们暂时待在了东柏林，几日之后伊万再次带着基尔伯特去往西柏林与阿尔弗雷德对话，但是这一个的结果仍旧不容乐观。伊万从西柏林回来之后便倒头就睡，第二日一早起床动身回了莫斯科，留下基尔伯特一个人在满是尘灰的公寓里忙进忙出，他打扫了那个小小的客厅，把窗户擦得一尘不染，把地板拖得像是可以映出人的身影，然后他在下午的时候得到了柏林将要被封锁起来的消息。之后几天他还在公寓自带的小院子中撒了一点种子下去，他知道自己以后回莫斯科的机会会比较少了而住在这里的时间会一点点长起来，伊万已经捎了信回莫斯科，过不了多久他的行李就会被搬来这里，然后他将在这个地方建立起一个新的国家，是的，为此他与伊万在深夜时讨论过此事，对方在柏林封锁了三个月之后来到这里，他和基尔伯特在饭后在东柏林的大街上散步，他看看四周并没有说什么，就只是听着基尔伯特在一旁说最近的一些事情，是他在与他的书信与报告往来中并没有看到过的坊间事情，基尔伯特此刻的语气倒有点像是在拉家常，然后在天逐渐暗下来而路灯亮起的时候他们回了基尔伯特在东柏林的公寓，伊万将那一件事向基尔伯特提起。

基尔伯特并不是不知道西方各国想要让自己的弟弟成立一个新的国家，这是迟早的事情，他们这块土地上遭受过的分裂实在是太多了，这一次并不会是什么的，他想，总有一天会重新回归的。有的时候他坐在灯光下会突然觉得很好笑，西面的阿尔弗雷德还真的以为自己就只是一个狂热于战争的家伙而不知道其他的东西，不过那不能怪他什么，他并不是很清楚自己过去的历史是很正常的一件事情，在那个时候，欧洲大陆上风起云涌的时候，他还不知道在哪里，说不定，他连亚瑟都不一定了解得十分清楚。

基尔伯特就只能轻轻笑笑，然后伏案书写起每日的日记，这是他从很早开始就有的习惯了，有的时候翻开来看的时候会让自己对于之前历史的记忆变得更加清楚，他看着那些字迹会想起那个时候自己在干什么，和谁或者是什么心情。他不知道原来伊万也有记日记的习惯，他曾翻到过一本有记录着七年战争时候的日记本，用的是俄文然后他就知道这是伊万的日记。那个时候他正在帮东欧各国来清扫伊万的家，他在书房的一排书架上找到的，被规整地放在了自己在几百年前还作为普鲁士时送给伊万的哲学书的旁边，他充满着好奇将日记本打开，然后一页一页地翻看过去，渐渐地他停下了手头的打扫任务，或许说他把这件事完全地抛到了脑后，他认真地看着那本日记，可以用“着迷”来形容他，因为用的是俄语的缘故，异国文字在基尔伯特眼里就会形成一种别样的微妙的文学效果，他咀嚼着那些有些散漫的文字然后放任自己回忆起那些过往。

伊万走进书房的时候基尔伯特并不知道，那个时候他的抹布已经不知道被扔到了那里，伊万见他正在看着自己的日记本马上扑了上去将本子抢了回来，涨红着脸支支吾吾不知道该说什么，后来他们就一起靠着坐在有些肮脏的地上看起伊万的日记，听着基尔伯特在那里高声谈论着过去的事情。

“基尔伯特同志，我希望能与你一起讨论一下关于未来的规划。”伊万在苏联内部会议上朝基尔伯特提起了要建立民主德国的事情，他热切地看着基尔伯特，盯着他有些不自然地转过头去看看自己的上司，两方的领导人在十分融洽地进行着会谈，一时半会也没有他们什么事情，有些场合他们作为国家意识体就只能听从领导人的安排。伊万拉了基尔伯特从沉闷的会议当中逃了出来，基尔伯特回头去看还在担心会不会挨训，但是伊万心情很好地将他快速拉走，一边说着“不会有事的”安慰他，一边向他抱怨着西方的事情。基尔伯特重新回过头来，他任凭自己的手被拽在伊万那双有些冰冷的手中，听一句就应一句，不过多半只有“嗯”或者“啊”这样一个单音节。

基尔伯特在脑中仔细考虑着关于建立民主德国的可行性，他觉得这个提案不错，能最大限度地使自己的人民重新站起来。在废墟上建立起两个新的国家？他不是很清楚美国与苏联领导人的真实想法但是先让德意志重新繁荣起来这是他与路德维希都愿意看到的一面，他也知道成立民主德国是苏联与美国处在冷战期间的一次政治交锋，但是他不在乎，他对这些东西完全不在乎，管你们之间到底在争夺什么，我要为自己的国家做些什么了。而就在那一瞬间，他突然对眼前正拉着自己愉快地说着话的伊万产生了一丝愧疚，他不知道伊万能不能明白自己此刻的心情，他觉得他能明白但是他又不太确定。

“基尔伯特？”伊万许久未听到自己身后的人有任何声响，他转过身去看他，然后看到基尔伯特有些神游在外的样子。他微微弯下腰去抱了抱基尔伯特：“我知道哦基尔，我知道，所以说，请和我一起创造一个能符合人民心愿的苏联吧。”他感受到基尔伯特的手指慢慢攀上了他的脊背，自己怀中的这个人闷着声音说“好”，有点不太像是以前的基尔伯特。

不，基尔伯特其实一向是很善良的，这是伊万在认识了他有好多年之后得出的结论，基尔伯特第一次在他家长住的时候他发现这个人会在半夜拿着晚餐省下来的面包去喂夜间的鸟儿，发现这一点后伊万对于基尔伯特以往的一些有失偏僻的观念产生了改善，他特别喜欢在基尔伯特喂鸟的时候躲在暗中偷偷地看他，那个时候的庭院里只能听见基尔伯特小声招呼鸟儿与鸟儿啄食的声音，而那段时光伊万直到现在，哪怕如今的自己不应该再去怀念那些沙俄时期的事情，但是他是真的很享受这一段时间。

民主德国成立的时间是在1949年的十月份，在俄罗斯本土的天气早就已经是进入冬季的样子，基尔伯特有一阵子正好在俄罗斯，他搓着手试图驱赶着体内的寒气，大衣好歹替他阻挡掉一些冰冷的感觉，他疾步走向伊万的办公室，他有一些文件要取，拿完就走，下午的航班。皮靴敲击在地板上的声音让他莫名想到了来到这里的前一天，是国际会议，自己也是在会后踩在大理石的地板走向伊万。好吧已经过去了有这么些日子了，他停下来整理好自己的衣物随后再次迈开了步子。

第二次柏林危机发生的时候基尔伯特并不是很吃惊，他知道有了第一次就肯定会有第二次，这一次他也是如同之前那次一般陪在伊万身边去和阿尔弗雷德他们见了面，不过他在会议上遇到了亚瑟与弗朗西斯，他们二人的眉宇之间都透着深深的疲态，像是还没从二战的打击之中缓过劲来。基尔伯特与他们在会后有过简短的交流，并不是以一个国家的身份，只是以“基尔伯特”的名义，他走上前去与正打算收拾东西离开的这两人攀谈，随便扯了几句无关紧要的话语，也好让他得知了最近西方世界的一些事情。

“你的弟弟做得不错。”弗朗西斯拍着他的肩膀这么说。那当然，他是本大爷的弟弟嘛，基尔伯特在心中对着自己的恶友翻了个白眼，但是表面上就只是点点头，随后他们三人又胡乱地交谈了几句，直到伊万在另一头喊着自己的名字，亚瑟看了一眼已经走到走廊里去的阿尔弗雷德，那个眼神之中蕴藏了许许多多的复杂情感，然后他拍拍基尔伯特的胳膊，与弗朗西斯一起离开了会议室。

要求美英法撤军的事情不了了之，美方强硬的态度再次令伊万感到了挫败，基尔伯特此时就只能坐在伊万身旁安抚着他有些过于焦躁的情绪。


	5. Chapter 5

“发生什么事了？你们都让开，让我过去！”基尔伯特十分无奈且又有些焦急地踮起脚尖试图看清前面发生的事情，他在今天的清晨被自己的上司从公寓中拖了起来，说是墙那里发生了暴动，他顶着两个大大的黑眼圈迈着疲惫的步伐前往将东西两个德国给阻隔开来的柏林墙，在很远的地方就看到了成群成群的人，像是自己家中的每一个人民都在这个时候来到了这堵墙的附近。基尔伯特的话语很快就被淹没在人群之中，他并不能看清楚前方，而阻挡住他视线的又恰巧是一个更为高大的男人。

“有人流血了先生。”前面的那个男人转过头来贴心地为基尔伯特解释现在正在发生的事情，“有士兵攻击了正试图翻越墙的人。”那个男人并不知道自己就正在于民主德国的国家意识体进行对话，他还以为是哪个不明真相的民众呢，如果知道了这是谁的话他说不定可能会一拳挥上来。基尔伯特默默在心里翻了个白眼，哦好吧他以为会是什么事情呢，这种情况又不是第一次发生了别那么大惊小怪我亲爱的子民们，他低声道了谢然后又艰难地从人流之中挤了出去。他在人群最末见到了许久未来的伊万，他正冲自己打招呼，挥挥手示意他过去。

两个人就这么站在道路并不拥挤的那一边看着正在进行游行的群众，这个时候他们两个人看着人群的眼光就不太像是一个“人”了，更多的是用一种“国家”的眼光去看。伊万扬起下巴指指那个方向，“你不感到痛苦么基尔伯特同志？”他没有看自己身边的人，他的眼睛只盯着群众看，“我真搞不懂，有的时候你怎么能比我还冷酷无情？或许这是你体内法西斯势力的残存？需不需要让苏联的社会主义再给你过滤过滤？”基尔伯特踢了伊万一脚，对方暗自呼疼，“基尔伯特同志你怎么可以在这个时候这么对待你坚定不移的好战友？”伊万厚着脸皮开着略有些不合时宜的玩笑，基尔伯特并没有笑，他抱着手臂收回自己的脚，仿佛刚刚踹了伊万的人并不是自己。仔细看去，他脸上是没有表情的，紫红色的瞳孔中映照出的是自己家的群众，但仅仅只像是被映在了视网膜上，有没有将必要的信息传达进他的大脑中就不得而知了。

伊万至今没有明白，为什么身为民主德国的基尔伯特会抢在自己之前下令说将柏林墙建筑起来，这一点他们两个地区之间之前并没有达成很好的共识，东德的态度是有些强硬而苏联这一边则有些偏于暧昧，总之是一直僵持不下，然后在会议上并不应该做过多发言的基尔伯特却拍着桌子站起来留下一句“建起来”的话语，他原本只是与伊万一起沉默着听着两方的领导人在商讨这件事情，在长时间的仿佛永远没有尽头的讨论之中基尔伯特终于站起来发表了自己的观点。

“基尔伯特同志？你刚刚说了什么？”

“我说，把柏林墙建起来。”

既然国家意识体已经发话说要求将那堵不知道什么时候才可以拆除的墙建起来，两边的领导人也就不能再说什么，各自回头准备起之后会用到的文件去了，留下伊万与基尔伯特待在会议室里干瞪眼。

“基尔你怎么……”

“本大爷没怎么，这墙迟早会建立起来只是时间早晚罢了，但是你要记住伊万，这墙并不能阻隔我与路德维希，更没有办法将德意志分裂，此时短暂的分裂只是为了以后更好的统一，这是我们共同希望的事情。”基尔伯特收拾起自己的摊开在桌子上的纸笔，这一番话让伊万莫名地想到了对方王朝战争的时候，他终于有所明白，德意志这块土地之所以会繁荣起来，是因为这块土地上的人民有着十分强大的民族意识，哪怕土地分裂，每一个人都会为了国家的统一而献上自己的身躯与生命。

基尔伯特收拾好了东西在一旁等着伊万，伊万站起身来走出会议室的时候他才跟在他的右后方走了出去，像这样的位置有一种十分微妙的情感蕴含在里头，像是基尔伯特有些顺从伊万的感觉，不过这也没差，本身民主德国在其他国家的眼中就相当于一个卫星国，而他也势必要围绕着伊万来回不停地转。

之前不怎么与伊万一同参加国际会议的基尔伯特渐渐出现在每一个重要的会议当中，他平静地帮着伊万整理会议资料并做好一切笔记，他那副仿佛有种逆来顺受的样子令他的弟弟和其他一些曾经与他十分熟的人有些不能习惯，路德维希曾在一次会后拦住基尔伯特询问起来，但是对方只是冷淡地示意他放手，这才让他意识过来自己有些失态地拽着自己兄长的手。

“我想我们之间不应该有太多的私人交流，联邦德国阁下。”基尔伯特微微偏过头去，带着一点戒备的意味在话语之中，随后他没有去看路德维希，径直走向了在门口等待着他的伊万。

“基尔不会离开我的对不对？”伊万在回去的路上突然这么问起，基尔伯特被吓了一跳，然后赶忙恢复了平静，他想自己有可能并不能将这个问题很好地回答出来，他不知道自己会在这里待多久，德国总归会统一而苏联这个模式，恕他直言，是不可能十分长久的。

“嗯，我会陪着你直到你和那个阿尔弗雷德结束这场愚蠢之极、简直像是两个儿童之间怄气一般的冷战。”基尔伯特安抚性地拍拍伊万的后背，对方有些不满，用像是撒娇的语气说“就不能更长一些么比如说永远”，基尔伯特沉默着摇头，停下来帮伊万把围巾系系好。

回到住所之后他们做了一次，这不是第一次基尔伯特与伊万做爱了，说实在第一次挺疼的，不过他也震惊于对方对于自己的渴望，好像是从很久很久之前就开始的了。不过基尔伯特对此倒是并没有什么排斥心理，他觉得这种事情完全是无所谓的，做就做吧反正两人都是男人也不会有什么特别大的问题。他没有意识到伊万对他的情感，他在第一次的时候只当他是为了释放正常生理需求。

“……疼。”基尔伯特这一次终于忍不住呼起痛来，即使是在这种时候他的声音也是极为轻的，如果不仔细去听根本不会发现，但是伊万一下子就听出了基尔伯特在哼唧些什么，他连忙让自己的动作尽可能地轻缓起来，对方抛给他一个感激的眼色，不过这个时候看来倒是有些情色了。

基尔伯特在事后想要伸手去抱抱伊万，他心里有种十分奇怪的感觉，说不上来，有的时候那个感觉挺强烈的，尤其是在与伊万做完之后，他甚至会产生一种希望自己永远不要离开这个男人就好了的错觉，他想他的这种情感大概是会随着日子一天天过去而日益加深的，因为在如今有一些甚至只是很细小的事情之上他都会产生这一种错觉，不过每一次他都把伸出去的手给缩了回来，他能感受到伊万的手臂环住自己，但是他在清醒了一些之后就不会再想着去回抱。不过这一次基尔伯特没有把手缩回去，他在伊万抱着他的时候也抱紧了他，他们相拥着躺在不怎么宽大的床上，彼此感受着对方身体上的汗水与肌肤的纹理。

真正的肌肤相亲。

“限定恋人？”基尔伯特稍稍挪动了一下自己的身子然后把头靠在伊万的胸口，他不知道怎么就和伊万走到这一步了呢？明明他们之前也没有谈过情说过爱什么的，好像这一切都十分地理所当然。他另一只放在被子下的手牵起伊万的手来看，他还记得刚刚他们第一次在做爱的时候十指相扣，有种抵死缠绵的感觉，有些不太真实的样子，他仔细地看着伊万的手，对方疲困地眼皮都耷拉下来，用带着浓重鼻音的声音催促着基尔伯特快点睡觉。

所以说果然还是限定恋人吧，就只是这一段时间的恋人，他不知道伊万是怎么看待他们两人之间的关系的，不过想到这个他倒是有一些失落。

是的，基尔伯特并不是一个擅长处理情感的人，情场老手是弗朗西斯，不是他，他还代表着条顿骑士团的时候过的是禁欲的生活，对这些情爱之间没有一点概念，成长为普鲁士公国之后才对此有过一点点的了解，不过往往是因为自己脸皮极薄而从来没有想过这些个事情。所以他在第一次与伊万做过之后就有点懵了，他真的不知道对方是不是对自己怀抱着某种爱意，如果有的话倒是没有什么，但是如果单纯是因为要发泄，他就真的很想把对方揍上一顿。

好在伊万在第一夜就向他表露了心声，那时基尔伯特刚从身体的酸痛无力之中缓过劲儿来并清醒地意识到了发生了什么，他有点被伊万吓到了，对方是声泪俱下地将自己内心的话一股脑儿地都说了出来，直白的爱意流露赤裸裸地呈现在基尔伯特面前令他措手不及。

这也是他第一次被一个与自己处在同一地位的国家说“我爱你”。

基尔伯特彻底被伊万吓呆了。

基尔伯特亲了亲伊万的头发，对方已经熟睡过去，但是手臂仍旧将基尔伯特圈在自己怀中，是一种保护的姿势，基尔伯特再次轻轻挪动起来直到找到一个更为舒服的位置，然后他也闭上眼睛，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容。

我不知道我的这种情感到底是不是对你的爱，我亲爱的伊万·布拉津斯基。


	6. Chapter 6

伊万一觉醒来之后心情似乎十分愉快的样子，他来回不断地哼着一个旋律，臂弯之中的基尔伯特仍旧处在睡梦之中，而待到基尔伯特模模糊糊地转醒过来听到的第一个东西就是伊万有些走调的哼唱，但是尽管是破碎的、并不很完全的旋律，但是基尔伯特凭借着几段曲调还是清晰地分辨出这首《喀秋莎》。

他突然觉得头疼欲裂，然后挣扎着从伊万的怀抱中起身，他推开伊万搁在自己身上的手臂时用了比较大的力气，推开之后他觉得自己浑身酸痛。他缓慢地往自己头上套衬衫，手指颤抖着几乎无法将扣子扣起来，伊万并不知道基尔伯特到底怎么了，他在凑过来的时候正好唱到“勇敢战斗保卫祖国”，基尔伯特不去看他，自己在与衬衫上的纽扣做斗争，像是对那些白色的塑料小圆片十分感兴趣的样子。

“基尔你怎么了呢？”伊万贴近过来然后揽着他的肩膀，他终于停下了口中的旋律，基尔伯特摇摇头并不说话，他有些僵硬地呆坐在床上，然后肩膀扭动了两下甩开了伊万，他有些艰难地下床，脚触到地板的时候差点一个趔趄要摔倒在地上，还好他及时将自己的身体控制住了。伊万又唱起《喀秋莎》来，

声音比之前要再大些，基尔伯特皱起眉来不理睬伊万，他走到紧闭的窗边将窗户打开，风就溜了进来，将素色的窗帘吹拂起来，呈现出一个好看的角度。

“别唱了伊万。”基尔伯特转过身来的时候打断了伊万的歌声，他沙哑的嗓音听起来还带着浓浓的睡意，但是又参杂着许多不满。

“为什么呀？这难道不像基尔你家的《莉莉玛莲》么？”伊万边说着也边将滑落的衬衫从地板上捡起穿上，他没把扣子扣上，赤着脚踩在地板上向基尔伯特这里走来，裸露出来的胸膛上还有昨夜欢愉之中造成的点点痕迹。

“那不一样。”基尔伯特烦躁地躲开对方将要抱上来的动作，自己闪到一旁去的动作幅度有些大，牵扯到某些难以启齿的地方便又疼痛起来，他的脸微微赧红，迅速地又恢复平静。

伊万不解地看着他：“有什么不一样的？”然后他又唱起来，反复重复着那句“勇敢战斗保卫祖国”，像是要故意刺激基尔伯特一般。

“都叫你别唱了！”基尔伯特大吼起来，然后在意识到自己不知道为了什么而生气之时他发现自己的拳头已经挥向了伊万，拳头触及到肉体的感觉令他再次想起了结束有一阵子的战争，然后他的头愈发疼痛起来，他喘息起来，之后又用双手掐住了自己的脖子，已经不仅仅是头疼而是更为严重的窒息感冲他奔涌而来，他情不自禁地用双手掐住自己的脖子，那种感觉让他觉得自己如同溺了水般。而除了自身内在在承受难以言喻的疼痛之外，伊万有些偏向于残暴的拳头落在自己的身上，他被扯着头发强迫抬起头来，他疼得眯起眼来，还未看清楚伊万就在下一秒钟的时候头被强硬地磕在墙上，这令他开始眩晕，然后他觉得自己的身体仿佛也开始不受控制，他没有叫起来却如同头猛兽般扑向伊万，他们就这样滚在地板上互揍，基尔伯特觉得自己的拳头火辣辣地疼，但仍旧停不下来，他骑在伊万身上用手抵着他的脖子将他按在地上，对方在接了几下他的拳头之后又凭惜着体重与身高的优势翻身将他的头再次往地上撞。基尔伯特抹了把自己的鼻子，带着体温的血液此刻正黏在鼻子的下方，他看到伊万的身上也全是伤口，完全将自己前天晚上在他身上留下的戏爱的痕迹给盖了过去，就在他不合时宜地庆幸着他们做爱的事情应该不会被别人知道的时候，伊万将一个伏特加酒瓶狠狠地往他的头上砸去。

基尔伯特在陷入昏迷之前像是听到了并不属于伊万的声音。

是谁的声音呢？

“基尔伯特……基尔伯特……”他听见有人在喊他的名字，他四下里看看，却没有看见任何一个人，而他目前正身处的地方正是自己怎么也不会忘记的冰湖，冷冽的气息扑面而来，他每次都试图忘掉那一段在自己看来有些耻辱的历史但是他无论如何也无法将其忘却。

“是……谁？”基尔伯特疑惑着开口，没有听到一个回音，目己的话语也消失在漫天的风雪之中。

“基尔伯特……”那个声音又再次响起，“你是谁呢基尔伯特？”有人踏雪慢慢从暴风十走来，他一点一点走近站在在冰湖上的基尔伯特然后现出身形。

是个孩童，却有着一张与基尔伯特无异的脸，是幼时的自己，是条顿骑士团。

“你到底是谁呢基尔伯特？普鲁土还是民主德国？”幼小的孩童并没有停下他的脚步，他贴上基尔伯特的身躯，踮起脚来有些费力的将自己冰冷的手掌贴上他的脸颊，不顾基尔伯特已经呆滞了的神情自顾自地说了下去，“你抛弃曾经的你而和那个蛮族混为一谈了么？你忘记你来到这个世界的使命了么？”

基尔伯特僵硬地听着这个曾经的自己对自己所说的话，使命？他有些并不能明白他在说些什么，但是在看到条顿骑士团扬起的披风上那个正黑色的十字架的时候猛地回想起来。

我来不是送和平，而是剑。

那句被曲解了的马太福音中的话语曾是他所为之而奋斗的，也因为此他才被冠以“条顿战神”的名义，但是，此刻的基尔伯特认为，这些都已经是过往了。

“你到底是谁？”他把孩童的手用力地拽下，却看见那个孩子扬起个笑容，眉眼低垂但是嘴角高高翘起。

——我就是你啊，基尔伯特·贝什米特。

“基尔伯特，你该醒过来了，你还有你未尽的责任。”而又有另一个声音响起．基尔伯特扭头去看，原来的条顿骑士团已经消失不见，取而代之的是另一个自己，王朝统一战争时候的自己，时光像是不曾在他的身体上留下任何痕迹，他穿着那个时候的衣服，军服上佩戴着代表着荣耀的徽章，那个自己看着现在的自己，然后伸出手推了他一把，基尔伯特摔在已经开始裂开的冰面上，冰面承受不住他的重量而彻底碎裂，他被重力带向了冰冷的湖中，但是此时没有一个有着紫罗兰色瞳孔的孩童将自己拖上完好的冰面。

基尔伯特睁开眼的时候看到伊丽莎白正趴在自己的床边，他动了动自己的手指，这个小小的举动惊醒了浅眠的伊丽莎白，她慌张地直起自己的身体，看到基尔伯特正有些艰难地张口便凑过去仔细地听。

“……水。”基尔伯特小声地说着，然后伊丽莎白将放在床头的水杯拿了过来，那里面盛放了温度适宜的白水。基尔伯特接过杯子小口地喝着，直到将整个杯中的水全部喝完。他放下杯子后转头看看窗外，是俄罗斯的冬日，白色的雪将整个世界覆盖，就只有这种单纯的颜色侵占着所有的东西。

基尔伯特疲累地再次闭上眼睛，伊丽莎白见此便小心冀冀地退出了房间，她将房门虚掩，然后尽可能地悄悄离开。她出了基尔伯特的房间之后就往伊万的办公室走去，那里还有个不让人省心的男人正焦急地等着消息。

基尔怕特在晚饭的时候重新醒了过来，他的肚子饿得叫了起来，他闻到有食物的香气，扭头看到伊万正拎着个保温瓶局促地站在门口。

“你愣在那里做什么？”基尔伯特冲他眨眨眼睛，他知道那个保温瓶里肯定放着什么吃的，然后他支起自己的身子靠在床上。伊万走了进来，他把瓶子放在房中的小矮桌上，他把盖子拧开来，摸出个碗来把瓶中放着的汤倒了出来递给基尔伯特。

这次的汤是热的，基尔伯特接过汤勺舀了一勺放进嘴里，还是豆汤，不过这次味道明显比上次好上不少，起码豆子都变得酥软。“你们舍得多用些燃气了啊。”他放下汤勺调侃着伊万，对方脸一红，扯过一旁的椅子坐了下来看着基尔伯特将整碗汤喝完。

“还要么？”伊万询问起来，在基尔伯特点头之后他就又盛了一碗给他，两人都无言，房间里唯一的声音就是汤水的摇晃声。

“基尔对不起。”伊万开口向他道歉，基尔伯特摆摆手，随后停下自己手中的勺子，用医根手指点了点自己的额头：“你记得吗？上次，你把我的头往汤盆里按，后来也是这么对我说的。”基尔伯特笑起来，那个笑容有点勉强的样子，看得伊万心里很堵。

“不过就算这样子，本大爷还是会原谅你。”基尔伯特把空掉的碗递还给伊万，扯过被子再次躺了下去，翻了个身不再理睬伊万。

他不知道伊万是什么时候离开的，他也不知道伊万起身离开之时脸上的表情是何等的难过与泫然若泣。


	7. Chapter 7

1989年11月9日。

基尔伯特站在远离柏林墙的地方看着群众们的行动，他看到有越来越多的人们走上街头来汇入进整个队伍，直到人群将墙给淹没起来，然后他开始往回走去。

路的尽头没有等待着自己的人。

基尔伯特起床的时候已经是中午，他又往窗外看看，难得的一个好天，阳光很好的样子，照在白皑皑的雪上被反射出有些刺眼的光亮。他掀开罩在自己身上厚重的棉被然后下床，双腿还是有些虚浮无力，他想起自己昨天忘了问伊丽莎白自己到底昏迷了多久，看她的脸色估计时间还是挺长的。他的喉咙像是在冒火一般，他转转头四处在房间中寻找着，昨天放在床头的水杯已经被伊丽莎白带走，但是他看到了伊万留在房中矮桌上的保温瓶，看来他昨天只带走了碗。基尔伯特走了过去，拧开瓶盖仔细查看着当中的豆汤，还好虽然已经变得冰冷却没有被冻起来，他掂了掂重量，自己昨天原来喝掉了一大半，然后他把嘴凑到瓶口，抬起瓶子直接让冰冷的豆汤灌进自己的嘴中。被呛到后他猛烈地咳嗽起来，眼睛里因为一瞬间的刺激而流出眼泪，咸涩的眼泪沾到眼球又刺激出了下一波，他把瓶子放回到桌上，抬起酸软的胳膊用衣服袖子狠狠地擦拭起来，直到把眼眶部分揉得通红他才停下来。

基尔伯特努力挪动着自己的身体往房间外走去，他看着四周的布局知道这并不是自己曾经在这栋房子里的房间，也不是伊万的卧室，他的卧室在之前他们那场幼稚到不行的扭打当中被破坏地彻底。他去拧房门的把手，脚步稍稍利索了一点，他将头探出去左右张望了一下，确认了没有什么危险之后他才走了出去来到走廊上。他把大衣穿上，然后走向伊万的办公室想去看一下他在不在那里，有些话他很想对他说，昨天晚上他与对方怄气，再次躺下之后就没理睬过他。

他的靴子踩在地板上发出声响，但是这个时候房子中却是极为安静的，所有人都在做自己应该完成的事情，而每个人心中所想着的东西都不一样，他们表面上仍旧向苏联低眉顺眼，心中怎么想的却不能更为清楚，毕竟基尔伯特能够知道他们在想些什么。但是基尔伯特与他们并不是很一样，他曾被菲利克斯嗤笑过，对方难得来一次伊万家看望托里斯，正好看到基尔伯特跟在伊万身后进到屋内，他的身上还沾着屋外的雪，头发被雪水打湿，手中帮伊万拿着文件。

“哼，苏联的走狗。”基尔伯特记得那个波兰人是这么轻声说道，托里斯慌张地捂住他的嘴但那一句话还是顺着空气飘进了他的耳朵。基尔伯特懒散地看过去，他看到自己曾经的手下败将此刻的表情竟有些骄傲，不过他并不知道对方在骄傲个什么劲儿，因为在下一秒看到伊万的神色之后他又再次将那个表情掩了回去。

于是这条忠诚的狗现在正打算挽回自己与主人之间的关系，基尔伯特自嘲地想着，往走廊尽头的伊万的办公室走去。

伊万并不在办公室里，他也不知道基尔伯特醒来之后会去找他，他现在有些悲伤，不仅仅是情感上的问题，在身体上以及与阿尔弗雷德抗衡的这件事上都令他感到悲伤。他又咳嗽起来，他把脸埋进自己的长围巾里茫然不知所措。他此刻正蹲在向日葵田中，现在并不是花季，所以此时的花田呈现出一种颓败的样子，像极了西伯利亚的土地。他蹲在那里，但是眼泪流不出来，身体上和心里都感到很疼痛但就是没有办法将眼泪流出来，此时憋在那里真的太难受了，又涨又酸，他却没有一点办法。

基尔伯特看着空无一人的办公室，他到伊万的桌前拿起一些文件来看，他一张一张翻了过去，很多关于美国那方面提出的“星球大战计划”的资料，他把文件放下，觉得这简直荒谬之极，但是他知道，伊万很把这个当一回事，他就是这样傻，斯拉夫人耿直的性格完全被体现在他的身上。这岂不是体现出了西方那里的狡猾么？基尔伯特撑着头不知道该说什么，从他的经验来看，这无非就是阿尔弗雷德想要拖垮苏联，基尔伯特知道现在的苏联内部是个什么情形，人民无法吃饱饭却仍旧要为国家的科研事业贡献出自己的钱财。

他摇着头叹气，他也不知道该怎么办才好，姑且就走一步是一步吧。

他转身走出办公室，他知道如何伊万不在办公室里那么他此刻会在哪里，无非就是这么几个地方，他打赌他一点会在向日葵田中。

伊万听到身后有人在喊自己的名字，他惊讶地转过身去，果然看到基尔伯特气喘吁吁朝他跑来的身姿，对方的体力明显大不如前，看来苏联实力的整体下滑也波及到了他，这让伊万看得心里又酸涩起来，他扭过头去不看自己身后的基尔伯特，也不朝他打招呼，就这么傻呆呆地盯着没有什么东西的雪地看。

“喂伊万。”基尔伯特弯下腰来拍拍他，对方没有理他，他不耐烦起来，也跟着一起蹲在伊万的身旁。

“你在不高兴个什么啊。”基尔伯特伸手去扯伊万的脸，每次他都是这么解决两人之间的矛盾的，看上去十分的不公式化，但是很奏效。当然这次也自然而然地就让伊万破了功，一边哼哼唧唧一边唉声叹气。

“所以说你到底在不高兴什么？身体不好就要好好养着，你不是万能的苏联么？美国能做的你不都做到了？你拖着个这样病怏怏的身体可怎么和阿尔弗雷德闹？再这么拖下去本大爷可就不陪你疯了，你自己一个人去完成那些个宇宙计划吧。”基尔伯特把视线从伊万身上扭回来，他看着远方一望无际的雪原，俄罗斯最不缺的就是土地与人口，这是他很早很早以前就知道的，但是亲眼看见还是会被震撼到，尤其是这雪原，甚至会让人产生绝望的感受。

伊万呆呆地看着基尔伯特的侧脸，他没料到对方在这几天之后还会蹲下来对自己说这些话，他感动得不知道该说些什么好，他觉得基尔伯特就是会这么又别扭又及时地令自己感动起来，不管是现在也好还是几百年之前也罢，他觉得自己穷尽一辈子都想要把这么温暖的基尔伯特给抱在怀中，而他的确这么做了，他给了对方一个措手不及的拥抱。

基尔伯特并没有等到伊万与阿尔弗雷德闹完就离开了苏联，对于这一点他觉得自己有愧于他，明明曾经说过会陪他直到闹剧结束，当时的自己并不知道这场冷战会持续多久。他在柏林墙被自己的人民拆除的那一天跑回自己在东柏林的公寓蒙头睡了一觉，他在梦中看见王朝统一战争时的自己冲自己微微笑着，但是一下秒又看见伊万哭得如同一个幼童，他崩溃着说“为什么你们都不要万尼亚了”，就像是失去了所栖之所一般，他从幼时成长为沙俄时的年轻模样，而沙俄时的伊万又被另一个伊万杀死，血液蔓延到基尔伯特的脚边，他的眼睛盯着自己，眼神空洞。接下去就是他现在最熟悉的伊万了，说实在的，他甚至都有些开始忘却沙俄时期的伊万是个什么样子，他看着伊万抓着自己的衣服而喘息着，过一会儿又用力咳嗽起来，像是要将生命也咳去。

为什么不要万尼亚了，这句话久久回荡在基尔伯特的耳中。

他醒来的时候发现自己的枕头是潮湿着的，他拧开床边的灯，看到有一大片水渍在深色的枕面上，然后他捂住自己的脸，没有再哭，只是做了一两个深呼吸，再闭上眼睛。

柏林墙倒之后他并没有那么急着去与自己的上司讨论加快统一的进程，他甚至从东德回到了俄罗斯，回到了伊万的身旁，他什么事情都没有做，就只是拉着伊万在苏联境内各处游荡，这么过了是一个月，直到动身要回德国的那一天早上他才火急火燎地打包起行李。伊万在下午的时候过来送他去火车站，对方穿一件黑色的过膝大衣，围巾还是那一条仿佛从来没有变过，他沉默着想要去帮基尔伯特拎行李箱，却被基尔伯特拦下，他看看基尔伯特，对方看到眼中说不上来的情感，一个恍惚手上的行李就被伊万抢了过去。基尔伯特摸摸自己的鼻子，把手抄在大衣的口袋中跟在伊万的后面去往火车站。

一路上他们谁都没有开口说话，基尔伯特心中的情感实在是太复杂了，他有许多话想要对伊万说但是他又不知道该从哪一点开始说，他就只好闭上自己的嘴难免说错话。达到车站后等车，他搓搓自己的手，这个时候的俄罗斯已经开始降温，伊万脱下自己的围巾绕在基尔伯特空落落的脖子上。

“伊万。”在火车亮着前灯进站的时候基尔伯特突然开口喊住从候车椅上站起来的伊万，对方疑惑地歪了歪头，停下往前的脚步看着基尔伯特。他一闭眼然后像是下定了什么决心一样冲过去抱住了伊万，他微微踮起自己的脚尖抬高自己的身体然后一下子吻了伊万，但就只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，所谓的“点到即止”。他又快速地放开伊万，拿起自己的行李像是逃一般冲上了停稳的火车，留伊万一个人呆站在站台揣测刚刚那个意味不明的吻。

基尔伯特通过窗户冲伊万猛招手，伊万看到了也冲他招招手，意味着“再见”，他看到基尔伯特张口冲他说了什么，但是话语被阻隔在玻璃之外并不能被他听见。

等我，伊万通过基尔伯特的口型捕捉到了这个信息，他发现对方使用的是俄语而非德语，瞬间就明白了过来。他笑了起来，笑得直把腰弯了下去，他从没这么开心过。

基尔伯特来到苏联的时候坐的是伊万的飞机，而回去德国的时候坐的是普通的火车，他在火车的颠簸之中再次因为困倦而睡去，他知道等到自己醒来就会看到德意志的田野，染着绿意。

而暴风雪已经停了下来，他希望自己下次再度踏上俄罗斯的土地时能够在那块上看到不一样的色彩。

那是他与伊万都无比希冀的事物。


	8. 番外1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句话借鉴了COLDPLAY的Every Teardrop is a Waterfall里的歌词

**Waterfall**

伊万他在看到基尔伯特做出那个口型之前以为自己就这么再也不会看见他了，他不知道基尔伯特回到德国之后还会不会回来他身边，那是他之前都不曾想过的事情，但是这一点后来在送别的时候被他亲自提起，他夸张地冲他比着口型，将希望留给了他。

伊万扶着桌子的一角，他步履蹒跚地走向桌上所放着的水杯，刚刚拿起杯子想要喝上一口的时候却因为手部不受控制的抖动而将杯子摔在了地上，玻璃杯掉落下去的时候发出刺耳地破碎的声音，他惊愕地盯着地上那一滩水和玻璃碎渣看，盯了有好久好久的时间，他觉得自己身体仿佛已经动不了了，头部与从心脏处传来的疼痛差一点将要将他本人也拽向地面。伊万用手紧紧抓住心口的位置，他抬起头来眯了眯眼睛看着一旁的挂历。

是1991年的1月。

“托里斯。”伊万小声地喊着这个名字，他知道此时自己喊着他的名字他也不会再出现了，托里斯在90年的时候就离开了伊万的家，那个时候他急匆匆地打好包裹离开了俄罗斯，走出去时的背影坚定得仿佛对这片土地没有意思留恋。他走的姿势与基尔伯特不一样，这下子伊万又想到基尔伯特了，他吸了吸鼻子，感觉到心口的疼痛稍微缓解了一下，然后悲伤慢慢朝他涌了过来，哦他的基尔伯特，他亲爱的基尔伯特，给了自己希望又没再来过一个电话或是一封信，他每一天每一天都守在信箱的旁边却永远看不到邮递员往信箱里投上一封贴着德国邮票的信。他已经无所谓了，在托里斯离开苏联的时候他就已经无所谓了，或许说，他在基尔伯特离开他的时候他就已经知道后面等待着他的结局会是如何了。

万尼亚会再死一次么？他这么想到，然后开始头晕目眩。

伊万死过一次，是真正意义上地“死”，他被自己杀死，在二月革命的时候，这个身体现在是继承了沙俄时期的记忆但是有很多地方又与当时不同。二月革命之后的他并不是一个健全的国家，他的身上挂着血，有的是伤口裂开而流出来的而更多的是干涸的血块。曾有那么一段时间他每个晚上做梦都是无限循环着的死亡现场，自己怀中抱着将要断气的沙俄时期的自己，他抬头看到了基尔伯特正惊恐地看着他们，他想让基尔伯特离开，却无法发出一个声音。

不要盯着我看。伊万往往会在梦中张大嘴呼喊，却是无声的，他喘着气声嘶力竭，但是声带虽然是在震动，仍旧没有声音传出。伊万经常会被惊醒，房间里都会有一股淡淡的血腥味，虽然这肯定是他的幻觉但是在十月革命到来之前他差点就要因为这个而精神崩溃。

伊万拖过桌子旁的椅子坐了下来，他用手撑着自己的头，就在玻璃碎渣的旁边而他也不想去清扫掉他们。以前都不是他来做这些事情的，往往是托里斯急匆匆地跑来帮他收拾残局，对方有些战战兢兢地迅速处理完这种事情然后再跑开，就在伊万开始像个老年人一样回忆起这些东西的时候，东欧的每一个人都在不同的时间离开了他。

菲利克斯说他活该，他记得那个男人是用一种怎样刻薄的语气说出这样子的话，就如同他形容东德是苏联的走狗一般，然而伊万并不想管这件事情，他心中的悲伤与疼痛已经盖过了其他的感受。

啊感觉上又要一个人死去了呢，他笑笑然后站起身来，他拖着自己病怏怏的身躯来到向日葵田，他再次蹲了下来，看着依旧是颓败的花田，这一次没有人蹲在他身边扯着他两颊的肉，基尔伯特已经不在这里了，他回到德国去了。他慢慢将身体再压低了下去，贴近了那块土地，到最后他几乎是要趴在土地上面，但是尽管泥土会将他浅色的大衣弄得肮脏，他还是这么一动不动地趴在那里。他把脸贴在土地上，像是在倾听着什么声音，那个声音一开始十分的轻，越来越响，充满了他的耳朵。那到底是从土地里发出的声音还是从他的心里发出的声音，伊万并不知道，他只是伏在那里，心上和头部的疼痛好像瞬间就被消除殆尽。

那是什么？

是关乎于国家未来的声音。

我从何处来，便归何处去。

有一句话是这么说的，当基尔伯特睁开眼睛的时候他已经再次进入俄罗斯的境内，他在交接好自己手头的事情之后就急忙回到了俄罗斯，他想去见伊万，在德国的这一两年之内他有时会感受到从四肢百骸传来的寒意，第一次猛地被激得抖了一下之后他并不知道发生了什么事情，在路德维希略担心的眼神询问之下他摆摆手说自己没有事情。他没怎么把这个感觉放在心上，他以为只是天气降温而自己最近的体质并不是特别的好，直到几个月之后又一次产生了这种感觉并且往后间隔的时间越来越短他才意识到有什么事情将要发生。

是关于苏联的，基尔伯特的头脑中一下子就蹦出了这一句话，他并不是不知道近期的世界局势，他知道东欧的剧变给那个超级大国的打击并不是很小，但是他从未想到过伊万会有支撑不下去的那一天。

“阿西我出远门一次。”基尔伯特拎着行李站在门口冲路德维希告别，对方刚刚起床就被自己的兄长给惊吓到了。基尔伯特并没有解释什么原因，他的语气也像是仅仅做个告知而非商量，路德维希一瞬间也不知道该说些什么，就只好看着基尔伯特转身离开。

他知道自己的兄长要去哪里，所以他也不会进行阻拦。

基尔伯特不耐烦地再次按响了门铃，屋子里头许久都没有什么动静，他已经站在门口站了有好几分钟了，不会伊万不在家吧？他有些怀疑起来，但是记忆之中伊万并不怎么会离开家，除非是去那块花田。他离开这里之前偷偷把伊万给自己的钥匙带了回去，这次来正好为了以防万一带在了身边，好个万一，还真派上用场了。他掏出钥匙插入锁孔之中，两年了他倒是没有换过锁，基尔伯特转动钥匙将门打开，往前一推就进到了伊万的房子中。

整所房子中没有一丝生气，与他离开之前很不一样，家里脏乱得很，不像个样子。基尔伯特挥开灰尘往前走去，他凭着记忆来到伊万的房间门口，发现门也是紧闭着的，他去握把手，转动了一下，那扇门并没有上锁所以他轻而易举地得以进入。

他看到伊万正昏昏沉沉地倒在地板上，基尔伯特一个箭步冲上前去把伊万扶正坐好，发现他的呼吸异常沉重，气息喷在他的手上也感受到了不正常的热度，基尔伯特伸手去探伊万的额头，那里是滚烫滚烫，他咬着牙有些心疼地看看伊万，然后将比他高上不少的人给扶上了一旁的床。

伊万他梦见幼时的自己站在雪原上，茫然无措的样子，小小的孩子朝自己伸出手来，他看到孩子脚下的土地开始崩塌，伊万想要伸出手去拉住已经快要被引力牵扯着往下掉去的幼时自己但是却没有办法将自己的胳膊抬起；他拼命想要拯救陷入危险境地的青年时期的自己，对方满脸血污睁大着一双纯澈的紫罗兰色眼瞳看向自己，眼中是惊恐、是绝望、是求救，但是他仍旧无能为力；他想抓住很多东西，朋友、家人，他在阳光照射下的花田中开怀大笑，家人陪伴在他的身边，可是下一秒钟暴雨袭来，他看到所有人都背朝自己一个一个离去，最后离开的是有着一头银发的男人，那个时候他的银发也已经无法反射阳光的温暖，他转头回来看了一眼，紫红色的眼睛里是说不上来的复杂的情感，然后他又将头转了回去，迈步离开。伊万梦中的世界开始天旋地转，他发现土地在震动，他听到从心中传出的各种声音，二月革命时候人民的怒吼、东欧国家的埋怨还有自己国土中反对政党的声音，他捂住耳朵无助地蹲了下去，声音也愈发响亮并嘈杂起来。他被那些声音弄得头像是要炸开来一般，最后跪在硕大的雨水冲刷下的土地，头抵着土地无声地流泪。

谁来救救我，我还不想在这个时候死去。

伊万第一次从心底里发出了求救的声音。

有一双强有力的手将自己拽了起来，伊万的身体脱离了土地，他听见有人疑惑地喊了一句“伊万？”，那个声音如同救赎一般，然后他终于心安下来闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

伊万睁开眼睛的时候看到基尔伯特正握着自己的手趴在床旁边熟睡，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，基尔伯特此刻就出现在他的眼前。男人被伊万有些幅度大的动作惊醒，他眨了眨眼看看伊万，再看看自己的手表，然后松开了一直紧握着伊万的手。

“醒了？”基尔伯特伸了一个懒腰然后问着伊万，对方点点头，基尔伯特把手放下之后前前后后看了看他，“那么现在的你是谁？苏联还是别的什么？”

“我想我是俄罗斯。”伊万将食指抵在太阳穴那里，还是有一些头疼，不过比起之前要好上不少。

“哦。”基尔伯特扭头去看又开始下雪的窗外，当他终于把视线从那里转移回来的时候他朝伊万露出一个很大的笑容。

“圣诞快乐，伊万。”他是这么对伊万说的，在还没有说出后面的话的时候他被伊万猛地抱在了怀中，他伸出手去抚摸着对方的脊背，感受到伊万温热的眼泪打在了自己的头顶。

“谢谢你基尔，谢谢。”伊万难得抽泣着断断续续地说着话，他从没有那么感谢过一个人，他以为自己又要一个人去面对“死亡”与“重生”，以前都是自己独自一人面对着北方刺骨的寒冷，然而这次，有一个温暖的人陪伴在他的身旁，紧握住他的手不让他跌入深渊。

哪怕是灭顶般的疼痛，伊万现在知道了，仍旧会有一人会夹带着他所有的东西来到他的面前，倾尽自己的力量将他救起，他如瀑布而来，将他带入新的岁月中去。

一个时代随着冷战结束和苏联的解体而告终，而在下一个时代到来之前，伊万想要与基尔伯特先关起门来跳一支舞，和着晨间的霜露。

然后再让眼泪汇成瀑布，就算受伤，就算衰弱，仍旧会挥舞着旗帜，迎接后一个时代。


	9. 番外2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目是普希金的诗

**冬天的道路**

——如果你死去，我该拿什么来记住你呢？用北国的风雪还是浸了血的黑鹰旗帜？再写上一首诗，不，誊抄一首普希金的诗歌，抄一首什么呢？用来放在你的碑前。

——所以我不会随着时代结束而死去的，人民仍旧需要我，需要我的记忆。

他仍记得那一天，基尔伯特被自己拖着在阳台上跳上一支舞，对方对于舞蹈十分笨拙，这是伊万所知道的，从几百年之前就知道的，那个时候国家之间有着许许多多数不过来的舞会，冠冕堂皇但是必不可少。每一个来参加舞会也好宴会也罢的贵宾都带着自己的种种心计，与你舞一曲、说一句话，为国家、为自己。基尔伯特并不适应这种场合，他被弗朗西斯念了很久，现在也是损友之间偶尔会谈起的话题，他会用酒杯碰碰已经喝得有些上头的基尔伯特，然后与安东尼奥一起嘲笑起他以前是多么一个不解风情的人，德意志人嘛，他们这么说道，当然现在也是一样，基尔伯特很不擅长应付这种事情。他几乎是被比自己要高上不少的伊万拖着在阳台上跳舞，他十分艰难地跟着对方的步子，伊万意外地擅长这些，基尔伯特猜想是索菲亚教他的，那个自己亲手送来俄罗斯的姑娘带给了伊万很多东西，他绷着一口气努力跟着伊万的脚步，对方贴心地教导着他该如何踏出下一步。基尔伯特耳中一边听着伊万哼着有些走调了的曲子，一边踩在地板上旋转，有几步他弄错了步伐，踩在了伊万的脚背，神情愧疚之中手被他执着扭回了正确的方向。

基尔伯特抬头去看伊万的脸，对方像是根本就没有事情一样，不像是一个刚刚渡过“灾难”的人。基尔伯特并不知道伊万在昏迷中所承受的痛苦到底有多少，他只是看到对方闭着眼一直痛苦地扭动，基尔伯特是在圣诞夜来到伊万身边的，他把他弄到床上之后就开始手足无措起来。他不是没有照顾过病患，他记得腓特烈老爹死去之前是自己守在他的身边，年幼时的路德维希发烧的时候也是自己照顾着面色酡红的幼童，但是这个时候，他僵愣在伊万的床头不知道下一步应该做些什么。他坐下来，将头埋在自己的手中，他睁着眼睛盯着深色的地板看，视线仅仅就集中在那一个点上，做了一个深呼吸让自己平静下来之后他站起身来先去洗手间搞了一条毛巾，他试图拧开洗手台上方的水龙头，但是铁锈有些堵住了水管的正常工作，他心急地又拧了两下，心中暗自骂了两声，终于在第三次使劲的时候水流冲了下来。他把有些肮脏的水先放走，等了一会儿之后才将毛巾浸了进去，水慢慢淹过那条东西，毛巾的颜色渐渐变深，基尔伯特看着洗手台中的水位渐渐上升，直到快要溢出来他才将水龙头拧上。他取出毛巾拧干，甩了两下手走回伊万的房间然后将湿毛巾搭在了他的头上。

基尔伯特其实是躲过严防着的守卫来到伊万的房子的，还好他记得这里的每一个细节而这栋房子几乎没有改变过布局，他记得自己翻过有些低矮的围墙，是守卫并不能发现的偏僻角落，然后悄悄来到门口。他觉得自己翻过围墙的时候的动作有些狼狈，许久不做了未免有些生疏，况且自己弄出的声响还有些大，在担心着未知事物的情况之下还需要提防守卫，还好直到他进入到房子都没有人发现他。

伊万其实是被人为地软禁起来的，基尔伯特握着男人宽厚的手，那只手的温度异常地高，滚烫滚烫但是基尔伯特将那只手握得更紧一些，仿佛是想通过这个方式将自己的力量过渡给迷失在梦境之中的伊万。

现在他披着星彩与伊万在冰冷的地上转圈，他停下脚步然后抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊，眼泪从他的眼眶中流出。

“咦？”他有些并不能明白这个感受，他转头去看楼下，从他们那个阳台可以看到房子周围守卫着的士兵，为何伊万会被软禁起来，这个想法一直盘旋在基尔伯特的脑中，他看着远处微弱的灯火，看着再远一点的城市的方向，圣诞节如期而至，大雪也是，他甚至都可以听到传来的隐约的圣诞歌曲的声音，但是，这里是死寂一片，房子里面没有其他的人，仅仅只有伊万和自己，那个曾经的超级大国身边如今就只有自己。

为什么会这样子呢？基尔伯特觉得心脏之处所传来疼痛，锥心腐骨一般，令他摇晃着并不能站稳，就是在那个一瞬间，他感受到了极为强烈的情感，不是他的，是来自于伊万的。他摔在伊万的怀抱中，他揪着自己胸前的衣服，再次抬头去看伊万的时候，对方已经换上了另外一幅有些可以被称为“悲戚”的表情。

你感受到了么？来自俄罗斯的悲伤。

基尔伯特把头靠在伊万厚实的胸膛上，他不知道为何自己可以感知到伊万的疼痛，但是这种痛令他喘不过气来，基尔伯特松开拽着自己衣领的动作转而抓紧伊万的衣服，他感受到泪水已经不受自己大脑的控制了，正在无意识地大颗大颗砸在地上。

基尔伯特你会死么？他记得伊万在柏林墙倒塌的时候问过自己这么一个问题，他并不能答上来，因为那个时候的自己根本就没有任何感觉，他感受不到痛苦，除了疲累与虚弱之外他再无其他的感受，甚至有的时候他的精神状况比起伊万都还要好。基尔伯特想自己大概并不会随着德意志的再次统一而消亡，毕竟在诞生了德意志的时候他都没有走向终结。他当时抬手去拍伊万的脑袋，咧嘴笑着说他怎么可能会死去。

伊万那个时候的表情是怎样的呢？好像是点了点头便不再说什么。

基尔伯特意识到伊万与自己的不同，他是个需要经历过死亡才能重生的国家，他在二月革命的时候死过，俄罗斯帝国时期的伊万早就已经死了，而自己眼前的这个他，是谁呢？他说他是“俄罗斯”，他是之前的那个“苏联”么？他将苏联时期的伊万杀死了么？

“没有哦基尔。”伊万将基尔伯特往外推开一点，紫罗兰色的眼睛直直地看着基尔伯特，“我就是他，他也是我。”

伊万本该再次死去的，但是基尔伯特伸出一双手将他从那深渊之中拽了出来，他将不再饱受死亡与重生的苦痛。

基尔伯特抹去了脸上的泪水，他感受到心脏还在不停地抽痛，但是他已经对此麻木。他第二次拽过伊万的衣服凑近亲吻了他，这一次并不是短暂的吻了，他们拥抱着相互在冬日取暖，相互体味着疼痛。

“加里宁格勒与你同在。”基尔伯特微微垂下头轻声说着，他用手掌触碰着伊万的心脏，最后再在他的心脏上印上一吻。伊万突然就很想抱着眼前的人再次哭泣，这是他多久以来的夙愿了？他从多久之前就开始憧憬着基尔伯特了？那个高傲的人对着自己低下头颅，他甚至亲吻自己最重要的心脏。

他视我如珍贵之物。

那时我们将不会分离。

我们已不会分离。


	10. 番外3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中所用诗句为普希金的《为了纪念你》

**今昔明朝**

伊万在傍晚的时候推开了自己家的家门，“我回来了”，他一边换上拖鞋一边冲室内喊着，基尔伯特闻声从厨房中探出头来看，看到伊万手中抱着的纸袋便走出来接了过去。

“东西都买到了？”他扒开棕色的纸袋来看，手从里面往外掏出嘱咐伊万购买的东西，他拿出两颗西红柿来回翻看着，然后放下，又从袋子中拿出一盒鸡蛋。这样的动作重复了好几次，基尔伯特在掏出放在最底面的面粉之后丢开手中的纸袋，捧着一堆食材转身回到了厨房，伊万跟在他的后面一起挤了进去。本身便就不是十分宽敞的厨房现在站了两位成年男性，不免显得有些挤，基尔伯特皱起眉来，他推了推伊万，想让他过去一点，但更为高大的俄罗斯人有些可怜巴巴地挤在冰箱的旁边，于是基尔伯特放弃了这个念头，他轻轻咋舌，不过很快紧皱的眉就松了开来。

苏联解体了之后伊万就与基尔伯特一起搬离了原先的那幢房子，那房子太过于空荡了，往日大家都还在的时候倒是大小合适，伊万在提着行李离开的时候还满怀惆怅地往室内最后看了一眼，他停在阶梯上盯着已经颓败、冷清的餐厅，脑中浮现出几年之前的某次圣诞节，那个时候大家都还没有离开，一起吃着自己姐姐亲手制作的餐点，即使大家都心知肚明，但脸上仍洋溢着真诚的笑容。伊万怔怔地看着那长桌，直到基尔伯特等得不耐烦地朝他轻轻踢了一脚，他才反应过来，抬手将门关上，一点一点想把那些过去的记忆随着这门的关闭而尘封在那老房子中。

伊万作为一个国家曾搬过两次家，一次是二月革命的时候，罗曼诺夫王朝覆灭而他搬出了王宫来到这里，现如今他被冠以“俄罗斯联邦共和国”，他又再次需要寻找所栖之所。他掏出钥匙锁了门，转身看了眼走在自己前面的基尔伯特，对方只留给自己一个利落且棱角分明的背影。

他现在只有他了。在所有人甚至是自己的姐姐与妹妹都一个个离开这个家，留在这里的只有基尔伯特，哪怕他是走了再回来，但伊万已经感到了莫大的欣喜。他曾问过基尔伯特难道不怕俄罗斯的冬天，对方白了他一眼，没说话，继续做自己手上的事，然后在几天以后他都快要忘掉这件事的时候，基尔伯特一边用叉子戳着盘中的土豆一边回答了他的这个问题，伊万不知道他是不是在回答，但他依旧笑着往对面人的碗里再舀了一勺汤。

“我都在这里待了这么多年了，你到现在才问起这个来？”基尔伯特当时像是想起了什么一样突然抛出了这么一句话，伊万听到的时候的确愣了一下，他一时间没明白对方在说什么，把食物往嘴里送的动作停顿了有几秒，猛地想起自己几天前所说的话。伊万看基尔伯特用一只手托着腮，有些心不在焉地用叉子拨弄着水煮的土豆，脸上微微报以赧红，那一只托着腮的手正好将半张嘴遮去，他并没有看着伊万，眉眼低垂着，是一副安静稳妥的样子。

基尔伯特把面粉倒进一个碗中，再往里面加入水和鸡蛋，还滴了一点油，随后他就开始和面，伊万挤在一旁切着其余所要用到的食材，他把肉剁碎，拌了蛋清之后与盐和胡椒一起腌着，又切了番茄和卷心菜打算煮汤。他们两个都不怎么会做菜，无非就是自己琢磨琢磨，也有好几年过去了，吃着不知道该说是像俄罗斯风味还是德意志风味的东西，偶尔嘲笑一下对方的厨艺。在终于把馅包进面团并送进烤箱之后基尔伯特洗净了手叉着腰盯着烤箱看，伊万凑过来让视线越过基尔伯特的肩头看那个正煮着汤的炉子。

“为了怀念你，我把一切奉献。”基尔伯特并没有转头，他把手放在料理台上，不顾自己已将手洗净而此刻料理台上狼籍一片。

伊万丝毫没有犹豫地就接了下去，他将后续的话语说出：“那充满灵性的竖琴的歌声。”

基尔伯特又说一句“那伤心至极的少女的泪泉”，伊万就接下“还有我那嫉妒的心的颤动”，他们二人一句又一句地将这首诗念出，在结尾的时候基尔伯特微微叹息了一声，然后两人就都没有再说什么。

“多少年了伊万？”基尔伯特转过身去，他们现在的这个姿势就像伊万将他圈在这一小块区域内一样。他仰起头来用紫红色的眼看向伊万，伊万弯下腰来拥着他，让自己的下巴搁在基尔伯特的背上。

“从那个时候开始的吧，你说了什么？哦对，你说你是来送剑的。”

“你把我从湖里拉上来，天哪，那里可真冷。”

“基尔你还说你不怕俄罗斯的冬天？”

基尔伯特依旧没有回答这一句话，他伸出自己的手环抱住了伊万并在他的背后收紧了这个拥抱。

“很久了吧？”

“嗯，很久了。”

他们并没有说起过往的那些事情，基尔伯特稍稍将伊万推开了一点，再次看着他的眼睛，他可以从那里看到对于过去的记忆，有拿破仑侵俄战争时莫斯科的冲天火光，也有风雪过后来年的绿叶新枝。还有如同伏特加酒液一般的意志与情感。基尔伯特眨了眨眼，然后撑起自己的身体向前亲吻在伊万紫罗兰色的眼睛上。

基尔伯特觉得自己可能永远都没有办法与这个人割除掉任何的关系，从自己被他拉上岸的那一刻起他隐隐约约就有这种预感。在往后的漫长的日子里，他们时而结为忠实的盟友将后背托付给彼此，时而又反目成仇在战场上兵戎相见，以至于在很久很久之后的二战战场再次遇到伊万穿过硝烟而来的时候，基尔伯特一个恍神仿佛像是回到了十八世纪，他抬手抹了一下沾着血污的脸，眼睛有些火辣辣地疼痛起来。那个时候他们国家的元首撕毁了维持他们相敬如宾的关系的条约，把基尔伯特派到这个战场上来不知用意为何。他站在成堆的尸体旁边，看着伊万冷着一张脸往自己的方向走来，军装上溅满了鲜血，唇紧抿着绷出一个愤怒的弧线。

是想让我用这种方式亲手向他奉上“忠诚”，基尔伯特勾一勾嘴角，不知是在嘲笑在柏林的那个疯子，还是身处莫斯科境内的自己。

基尔伯特松开捧住伊万头颅的手，烤箱发出了声响，他转身弯下身子去打开烤箱，在经过一系列处理之后又将烤盘塞了回去，调整好这一次的烘焙时间。伊万看到基尔伯特弯腰时露出的一小片后腰肌肤，有一点点苍白但曲线优美，他暗自吞咽了口水随后走出了突然有些升温的厨房。

他在餐桌旁坐下，在几分钟后终于等到了基尔伯特端着他们的食物出现在他的身旁。在享受食物的时候基尔伯特似乎一直都不是很安分，他不停地用自己的脚或者腿去碰擦伊万的腿，像是无意识又像带了目的，他没有穿拖鞋，光着一只脚来来回回带着什么暗示一般去碰伊万，这种暗示一直持续到伊万起身想去把空盘子放回厨房的时候终于停止了，取而代志的是基尔伯特不耐烦地扯过伊万，强迫着对方往下弯腰然后自己凑过去吻住了伊万的唇。两人一下子就难舍难分了，他们像在较什么劲儿一样带着狠狠的力道去亲吻对方，接吻时那种声音在安静的空间里被放大了好几倍，如果这时有人在场听到这带着水声的声音一定会面红耳赤。

后来他们终于分开了，退开的时候基尔伯特似乎十分享受的样子又伸出舌头舔了舔泛着水光的唇，眯了眯眼，心情很好地抬手搂住了伊万的脖颈。

“上我。”他拖着慵懒的语气说到，直直地盯着伊万看，嘴角高高上扬。

来年会更好的，基尔伯特蹭进伊万淌着汗的赤裸胸膛，对方迷糊着伸开手臂把他捞过来与自己贴得更近，基尔伯特一边这么想一边呼吸着四周满满充斥着的男性的气味，他闭上眼，心满意足地睡去。


End file.
